Economy of Xyon
, , , | gdp = | gdp rank = (nominal) / (PPP) (2015)}} | growth = 1.3% (2015) | per capita = | sectors = agriculture: 0.7%; industry: 26.8%; services: 72.5% | components = | inflation = 1.2% (2015) | bankrate = | poverty = 0.8% (2015) | gini = 25.8 (2015) | labor = 79.3 million (2015 est.) | occupations = agriculture: 1.3%; industry: 31.3%; services: 67.4% | unemployment = 1.7% (2014) | average gross salary = ∇3,404 / $4,203 (2015) | gross median = | average net salary = ∇2,553 / $3,152 (2015) | net median = | industries = n/a | edbr = 4th | exports = $0.0 billion (2015) | export-goods = n/a | export-partners = 15.7% 12.3% 9.7% 7.7% 5.3% | imports = $0.0 billion (2015) | import-goods = n/a | import-partners = 22.4% 17.6% 12.9% 9.2% 6.4% | FDI = $1.542 trillion (2015) | current account = | gross external debt = $74.622 billion (2015) | NIIP = | debt = $295.445 billion; 8.7% of GDP (2015) | deficit = | revenue = $2.938 trillion (2015) | expenses = $2.691 trillion (2015) | aid = | credit = * : AAA (Domestic) AAA (Foreign) AAA (T&C Assessment) Outlook: Stable * : Aaa Outlook: Stable * : AAA Outlook: Stable | reserves = $1.284 trillion (2015) | cianame = mk | spelling = z | usebelowbox = yes or no; default value is "yes"; shows/hides bottom box | presentUS$asdefault = yes or no; default value is "yes"; shows/hides statement about US$ }}Xyon is the world's measured by nominal GDP and by power-purchasing parity (PPP). Regarded as the most advanced economy in the world, Xyon boasts a self-sufficient agricultural and industrial sector, with numerous highly automatic factories, and a robust and dynamic service sector, in spite of slow economic growth of just 1.3% as of 2015. Despite this, the Mikaean economy is renown for its stability and modest investment returns, with a history of sustainable growth and no dangerous economic bubbles, a trait which protected the country from the and the of the early-2000s. Prudent economic practices on the part of the Mikaean investors and traders has made Xyon one of the most, if not the most, economically-insulated nations on the planet. History Sectors Production industries Electricity, gas and water supply Manufacturing Mining and quarrying Services industries Creative industries Education, health and social work Financial and business services Hotels and restaurants Public administration and defense Real estate and renting activities Tourism Transport, storage and communication Wholesale and retail trade Agriculture Infrastructure Energy Transport Employment Workforce Taxation Total Effective Federal Tax Rate *Tax revenue: $1,223,026,939,835 **Working class: $1,676,689,854 **Second class: $27,728,383,811 **Middle class: $197,802,482,079 **Upper class: $106,909,436,336 **Highest class: $504,516,452,472 **Top 1%: $384,393,495,283 Combined Effective Income and Payroll Tax Rate *Tax revenue: $2,938,290,240,115 **Working class: $1,341,373,159 **Second class: $74,866,636,290 **Middle class: $494,506,205,199 **Upper class: $178,182,393,894 **Highest class: $908,129,614,449 **Top 1%: $1,281,264,017,124 79,389,698 laborers (18 to 79) Unemployment Poverty Federal budget *Directorate of Peace (foreign affairs): $39,079,260,194 (1.4%) // 0 employees *Directorate of War (defense): $508,030,382,516 (18.2%) // 106,340 (civilian)/850,725 (military) employees *Directorate of Love (interior affairs): $170,273,919,415 (6.1%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Truth (propaganda): $161,899,792,230 (5.8%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Justice: $94,906,774,755 (3.4%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Finance: $50,244,763,106 (1.8%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Resources: $346,130,590,286 (12.4%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Health: $709,009,434,940 (25.4%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Education: $64,201,641,747 (2.3%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Labor: $452,202,867,954 (16.2%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Agriculture: $30,705,133,008 (1.1%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Science: $89,324,023,300 (3.2%) // 0 employees *Directorate of Faith: $75,367,144,659 (2.7%) // 0 employees *'Total: $2,691,375,728,110 total spent from $2,938,290,240,115 revenue with $146,914,512,005 unspent ("5% mandatory surplus") (2015)' **'Anomalous $100,000,000,000 unspent from $2.791 trillion 2015 federal budget (under investigation)' Currency Exchange rates Economy by region Economic data Gross domestic product Trade Foreign direct investment Category:Economy of Xyon